warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ravenflight00
Welcome Welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! It's awesome here. Anyway, if you havent already hooked yourself onto our way completly already, joining Project:Adopt A User and posting an apprentice request would be a great way to get started. Joining Project:AAU would mean you would be known as an apprentice with a mentor who you would be asking questions about the wiki, and your mentor would be answering them for you. I could be used as an example of a mentor. If you feel you have already taken your own time to figure out this wiki, don't worry. You don't need to become an apprentice. But if you have any questions, you can feel free to ask me or another user. Most users or staff are very active and answer questions quickly. If your interested in creating Warrior cats fanficion, you should join...Project:Create If your interested in filling in lineart and creating images for your own charaters you should join...Project:Imagine Also, if you want to learn a little more about the staff and projects, read the White information box above this message. FeatherMew? 00:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Fanfiction OMG I READ YOUR STORY AND I LOVED IT! YOU ARE AWESOME! Hazeleye 13:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleyeg Re: ???? Project:Create. Look for it in Community or the links above. You're very good at it. :) Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 01:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Go to the project create page, see the first box on their where it says join requests, and add a join request on the talk page. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 01:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) AWESOMENESS! I've been reading your stuff and it's really good you should join Project:Create :) Hazeleye 00:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hazeleye the Awesome Thanks!! Thanx Hazel! I did make a request to join P:C but have'nt got a reply yet! Have you read my new series Kody's new life? Its in the Dawn of bloodclan series! Ravenflight00 00:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It's easy, relax. xD. When your editing your story, see where it says "Insert", where you choose fonts and stuff, and then "Template"? Click on it, go to "Other template/magic word" and type in "Template:Story". Then click to add it and fill in the information, on the right hand side. Then save. Do this to every story. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 01:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and have you joined the P:I? I recommend it if you want to post charart, it needs to be approved first. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 14:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not affect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will difinatly have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the charaters look like in your mind when you see the description. ''' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re: Yay! It's terribly good. :P Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, and on the template, you put a small blurb on }. Also, have you created Clan pages? Like, Moonlight and Twilight ThunderClan Allegiances? Add them on to the clan allegiances in the template if you make them. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nyan cat '''FOREVER!! I love that little fluffy/creamy ball of fur/poptart! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 01:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! YOU LIKE WOLF'S RAIN?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? DON'T YOU JUST LOVE TOBOE?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 20:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) NYAN CAT!!! I love Nyan cat! I listened to the song for a whole hour on YouTube. I <3 NYAN CAT! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:44, August 9, 2011 (UTC) (It was me...) are you a wiki contributer? If you aren't then please put your siniture on with the four ~. Ravenflight00 18:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Woot I live in Canada too. AB. Feather 19:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Cool! I used to live there... now I live in ON. Ravenflight00 00:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) KibaThe search for Paradise... 21:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC)' Signature Here, try this. Kiba'The search for Paradise... KibaThe search for Paradise... It'll come up the same as as your old one, but link to the right pages. =) 22:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! THANX CLOUDY!! I LUV YOU!! (not litteraly... ha ha) KibaThe search for Paradise... 22:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. If there's anything else you need, just ask. I'm just as knowledgeable about the wiki as Nightfern is. =) 22:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) kk thanx cloudy! KibaThe search for Paradise... 22:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: KibaThe search for Paradise... It should work now. :) Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 22:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) kk thanx to both you and cloudy! KibaThe search for Paradise... 22:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :) Did you look at my signature maker lesson? Raven, I know that maybe you prefer to continue discussions on your talk page, but just so you know, people don't get messages and it might annoy them to see you answer them on your talk page instead of theres. It doesn't bother me but it might other users. Cheers, Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 22:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. :) Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 22:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ravenflight (Can I call you Raven for short?). I just checked P:AAU and you're my new apprentice! I will train you in the ways of the wiki. Now I sound all old and stuff- I really need to talk like the rest of my age group do. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''06:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Nyan Cat I <3 her too! :D 09:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) It has to say User: Ravenflight00 and User talk: Ravenflight00 instead of User: Kiba and User talk: Kiba ^^ I hope that helped, Kiba :D ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 18:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Flighteh, we are friends, right? Hope we are. Let me add you to meh Homies list ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 02:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I can answer your poll question if you want =^-^= You have to put this: then Q: (whatever question) then (the choices) then ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oi, I did it wrong :( You can change to source, copy and paste it, or I an do it for you XD Just send me the question, choices, and where you want to put it :) ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 20:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Shading and highlights on charart! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) When I feel you are ready. Believe me, it'll be very soon. :) Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 07:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wanna be friends? :D Feather Rollbacker 03:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re: Write to your heart's content. :) I'm sorry the signature took so very long; hear it is. If someone already made you one it's fine: ShadowfrostI regret the murder that was done today... I am sorry Is that okay? Do you want the blue different? Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 12:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Nyan Cat sadnessssssss :'( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EADziqTgT0s&feature=feedlik But hapinesssss too :') Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 18:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Raven. When you get to 500 edits, I'm going to graduate you. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie| '''The Tides of Change' ]] 23:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem. I figured you were ready. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie| The Tides of Change ]] 20:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi NYAN CAT YOU LIKE THE NYAN CAT TOO! I SAW ON DOLL DIVINE THAT YOU CAN CHANGE ITS COLORS ITS SO EPIC!!!!!! 18:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, guess what, Raven? I graduated you. >:) [[User:Feathertail_Millie| For two years the wind blows... ]] 20:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! Stick that in your preferences box. Here's what it will look like: It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! Is that alright? Want anything changed? 20:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. 01:21, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Nyan Cat lover. Ahhhh! Nyan cat. it rocks! I could listen to it for hours (I'd probably go mad but still, I could) Also I didn't know you wrote Kody's New Life! I love that fanfic!!! And finally, how did you get a queen blank with less than four kits? I need one with two. Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Splash The Splash pic I made was a character form Youtube videos :P Sorry ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! Welcome back! 22:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) YEAH You are back! I never knew you but I'm happy you are back! Welcome back! LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 23:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure! If I do recall, we were friends before, were we not? 22:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC)\ Aww, love the nickname! Words inserted here. It's all about the coding ^^. 00:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Contest Entry Well, here's my entry. I totally love it. x3 I hope you do too, Raven! 01:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. =) 15:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You online? Get on chat, I wanna fangirl over Ripple. 17:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Contest Entry Here's my version of Ravenflight. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 09:59, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks Thanks for the complement! [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's River ><)))•>']] [[User Talk:Splashcloud|'it has fish! ><)))•>']] 15:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! You're awesome! -- 15:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC)